Merry Christmas
by kurenohikari
Summary: A christmas especial based on Aikatsu's 164 chapter! Sequel to Dreamy Crown's face!
1. Only chapter

"You still are going to work?!" exclaimed Rissape and Nonochi astonished. Rin, Juri, Madoka and I were about to get on the van ready for a trip "But it's ten o'clock, you'll faint from exhaustion!".

"The place where we are going to is seven hours away" I told them with a smile "We probably will sleep the whole trip".

"Where are you going?" asked me Nonochi.

"Sena-san wants to take the photos for the sixth edition of Dreamy Crown's magazine at dawn. He says that they will look incredibly good in a snow covered forest under the first rays of sun" I explained to them. I was about to get on the van when an idea occurred to me "Would you like to come with us? It will be good for you to see photo shooting".

"Really?!" they exclaimed excitedly "Thank you very much!".

We all got into the van and began the trip. When I was starting to fall asleep I heard Rissape's timid voice, as if she was afraid of angering us for bothering when we are so tired. _She need to gain a bit of confidence... well Nonochi complements her good enough_ , I thought "So you are all going to be modeling for Dreamy Crown's magazine?".

"No, that's Akari's job!" answered Juri-chan passionately... in a very Juri way "She is after all, Dreamy Crown's face and muse".

"That's so cool!" exclaimed Nonochi "But, then why are you all going?" her tone changed from admiration to confusion in seconds.

"Because Dreamy Crown's magazine always interviews an idol or fashion icon and they appear in the cover with Aakri" explained Rin-chan.

"In the first edition was Luminas, then came Powapowa-Puririn, Skips was in the third edition, in the fourth Dancing Diva was interviwed and Soleil appeared in the last one" numbered Madoka-chan "Now it's Vanilla Chili Pepper's time".

"Wow! Risaape we need to get all of those magazines!" demanded Nonochi making Rissape sweatdrop and us to laugh.

Then we feel asleep only to be awakened when we got to our destination "Girl you got in time" announced my secret boyfriend with a smile on his lips "The tent is already placed for all of you to change and get ready" he guided us to where the tent was. In the meanwhile he asked me "Those girls are the new students of Starlight Academy, aren't they?" he waited until I nodded my head to continue talking "What are they doing here?".

"To see a photo shooting" I answered with a smile "They are still very new idols but gaining fame a bit faster than normaly, so I thought that it might helped them to be prepared for their own photo shooting".

"Good thinking" he commented with a smirk, making me blush "Here we are. Oozora, Amahane Shing and Lee are here as well. I hope you all work as good as you did before".

"Again?" I questioned in joy. _I love working with them!_ I exclaimed in my head.

"Yes, I really liked very much the photos of the first and third edition so I decided to chose them as my models again. Also, they fit Dreamy Crown's image perfectly" Sena told us... well, it looked like he was speaking only to me "Now, get ready that the sun is about to come out".

"Hai!" we all said and got inside the tent.

"Hi girls!" Madoka and me said at the same time.

"Madoka-chan, Akari-chan It's good to work with you again!" Yuki-chan and Miyu-chan greated us together.

"Likewise" I replied politely.

"Girls this are Rin-chan, Juri-chan, Rissape-chan and Nonochi-chan" Madoka-chan presented them "Girls this are Yuri-chan and Kiyu-chan. Together they are Yumi, a modeling unit".

"A pleasure to meet you!" Yumi answered.

"The pleasure is ours" replied the rest.

"Ok, let's get ready that Sena-san is a sadist if things don't get according to the plan" I told them. Soon everyone was getting prepared in a fast paced. So when my boyfriend entered the tent I was proud to announce: "We are ready!".

He chuckled lowly, as if he knew what I did ( _He probably does_ , I thought), and explained us how the everything was going to proceed. First we were going to take the cover photo, then while Miyu-chan, Yuki-chan and I were taking the rest of the photos, Vanilla Chili Pepper was going to be interviewed "Everyone understood?" he asked us.

"Yes!" we all answered.

"By the way Sena-san what is the especial bonus that this edition has?" asked Rin-chan "The last number of Dreamy Crown's magazine revealed that this edition was having an especial gift".

"There will be Dreamy Crown's Coords hidden inside the magazine, but only five magazines from all the ones over Japan" he told us, surprising us.

"Wow! That is an amazing idea" exclaimed Juri-chan "So hot!".

"Thank you" replied Sena with a cocky smirk.

"Idols, girls, fans, models, actresses... well every female will be fighting to be one of the lucky five" I commented "This will be intresting. You truly are making a change, Sena-san".

"As you are, Oozora" we shared an intimate gaze, which I hope went unnoticed by the girls "Let's get the photo shooting started!".

Later when everyone had already finished we were handed a cup of coffee or hot chocolate or tea, depending your preference, and we were served some sweets. While the girls and the staff was inside the tent, I was sitting on a rock and enjoying the scenery.

"I know you are behind me Sena" I told to my boyfriend, who was trying to scare me just because he likes my flustered face . I turned around and smiled at him "Come, sit next to me" I commanded and he did as he was ordered "Dreamy Crown is growing up so fast, I almost can't remember when I was one of the few idols that used your brand".

"Ours" I said softly, wraping an arms around my waist and pulling me closer "We created all this together".

"Nee, Sena. When I stop being an idol and we begin living together, can I start managing Dreamy Crown with you?" I asked him softly as I watched the snow fall.

"Who else would I work with?" was his only reply. I didn't need to see him to know he was smiling, which made me smile too.


	2. Sequel!

**Author's note:**

 **Hi everyone!**

 **I already posted a sequel for this story. It's called: Big Surprises. I hope you like it.**

 **XOXOKURENOHIKARI;)**


End file.
